Liar, Liar
by Monica AKA Moni
Summary: Two women are accused of the murder of Minako Aino, the star. Both women have evidence pointing straight to them, yet why is it that all the evidence just doesn't add up? Both women are being interrogated; however, anyone can tell a little white lie . . .
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello there! 2ND story I've ever written, and I hope you like it!  
  
Warnings: AU. Lime (In later chapters). Gory, descriptive murder (Later). Anything else would be giving away the mystery.  
  
Pairings:  
  
You'll see! Nyah, nyah, nyah!! :-P  
  
Symbols:  
  
--- = Scene change/flashback  
  
* = Interrupt in the memory/flashback by someone else speaking  
  
-word- = Emphasis or italics  
  
(I hope this isn't too confusing, but I think you'll get it when you start reading.)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
PS:  
  
See if YOU can figure out who the REAL murderer is! 1st clue: Pay close attention to this chapter.  
  
Have fun!  
  
Liar, Liar . . .  
  
Part 1  
  
High-heeled uncomfortable shoes clicked noisily on the cold, glossy tiled floor of the Preventer hallway, backed up by the soft-heeled leather soles of male shoes, all clattering importantly in confident but cautious strides. The pack of people were headed to the main room of the Preventer's building; the room where fate decided whether your story was good enough to make the courtroom, or whether you just barely made it to jail.  
  
"Gentlemen," A female voice all but purred as the lead shoes clicked a final time before resting in front of the large oak door of the Interrogation Room, labeled neatly in bright gold letters surrounded by a cloudy blue background on the dull surface of the rich brown door. "Your interogatee is waiting." She quickly waved them inside and just as quickly turned on her heel, clicking away down the hall.  
  
Zechs Merquise looked up from the woman seated at the interrogation table, a large smile upon his lips as the door to the room opened and three men, all tall and confident, walked in. "Welcome. I trust the flight went well?"  
  
"Save the chatter, Merquise." A harsh voice repremanded, the words tinting the voice with a slight accent.  
  
Zechs smiled at the dark haired man, not offended in any way. "Always right down to business, eh Wu Fei?"  
  
"He has a right to be." A new voice entered the conversation, and this voice, too, had an accent, though it was more noticeable than the last. "We're here to question her," he glanced at the stiff woman at the table, "not talk about our flight."  
  
"Even though it was a good one." The voice that spoke this time had no accent whatsoever, seemingly to be at ease with the whole situation and the bruteness of his partners. "Don't mind them; Heero's just mad 'cause he woke up with a crick in his neck, and Wu Fei, well . . . isn't there -always- something wrong with Wu Fei?"  
  
Wu Fei sent his heated glare to the man who had just spoken, warning him with a "Watch it, Duo."  
  
Zechs laughed aloud in a childish glee, refraining himself from embracing the three men - though by their actions they hadn't changed from the boys he'd known and associated with one bit in the last ten years that he hadn't seen them - in a heart-felt hug. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Ms. Chiba, your interogatee. And Ms. Chiba, these are your interogators. From Left to right: Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy and Wu Fei Chang. They'll---along with myself---be your only friends from here on out." He grinned at them all. "Enough with the formalities; down to business."  
  
"It's about time." The woman at the table met each glare sent her way with one of her own, perky nose stuck right up in the air daring any to defy her. "We've already waisted a good amount of minutes, and ---"  
  
"And we're waisting even more with your mindless babble." Duo's penetrating gaze along with the seemingly phantomish glow of his amethyst eyes didn't waver once as he continued to stare at the woman. "Besides," he eased up on the glare, "you're in enough trouble as it is, lady."  
  
The woman scoffed. "Hardly. You haven't even heard what I have to say, so how can you come to that conclusion, Duo?"  
  
"It's Mr. Maxwell to you, and try to respect that, okay?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak. "Well ---"  
  
"Okay. Let's continue." Duo shook his head, looking at the three other men with a stare that stated nothing short of, She talks too much.  
  
Heero grunted, positioning himself comfortably on the wall nearest to the table where the woman currently sat clutching a leather purse, the peaks of her knuckles white with anger. He met the glare she focused on him in a bored sort of way, daring her to speak.  
  
And she did.  
  
"May I ask why you're staring at me like that?" She didn't let off on her glare for Duo, and she wouldn't for this Heero, either.  
  
Heero ignored this question and proceeded to ask one of his own. "Why are you here?"  
  
Her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe he was asking this question, of all questions, and she let her mouth hang open a little. "What do you mean why am I here?" She closed her mouth a minute later. "I'm here because you people dragged me here, ranting on and on about how I murdered some woman I didn't even know."  
  
Wu Fei rolled his eyes and looked over at Zechs with an exasperated expression marring his handsome features. The look he gave the older man seemed to ask, Did she really just say that while keeping a straight face? The look he received was just as puzzled, but a definite yes.  
  
Duo sniggered, letting the statement go for just this once.  
  
"You didn't know her?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "That's new. You're accused of murdering a woman you didn't know. Tell me," he looked over at his comrades for a moment. "How in the world did that happen?"  
  
"You're asking me?" The woman laughed, no humor in the forced sound. "How do I know? You were the ones ---"  
  
"Actually," Duo interrupted, "we"---he pointed to himself, Wu Fei and Heero- ---"were on a plane coming here before you were -dragged- here, while he"--- Duo nodded to Zechs---"and a few others -ranted- on and on about you murdering some woman you didn't even know." He smirked at her outright angry glare. "If you're going to tell the story, tell it straight, sweetheart."  
  
"Sweetheart?!" She stood now, knocking the chair behind her back in her fury. "You dare to call me sweetheart? Do you even know who I am, boy?"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow as his partners let off silent vibes of fury.  
  
"I am Relena Peacecraft-Chiba, wife to Darien Chiba, founder of the Chiba--- "  
  
Wu Fei stopped the recorder hidden in his coat pocket and slapped his hand on the table. "Listen, Relena," he growled, "we all don't give a rat's ass who you or your damn husband are, so cut the crap and get down to your story, or -I'll- sign the damn reports and you'll be given the death penalty even -if-the other woman in this case cofesses guilty to the murder." He almost grinned in satisfaction as the woman paled and fell back into her sat, sinking lower than before in her posture. But he only glared harder. "Now, get . . .to it."  
  
Duo made a show of hearty applause, smiling and nodding his head comically while chanting, "Well done, my boy, well done."  
  
Relena swallowed, her gaze met with two other glares, a grin and an amused smile. She cleared her throat and spread her hands wide, taking a breath before looking up at the man called Heero. "What do you need to know?"  
  
At Wu Fei's nod Heero continued. "Tell us exactly what happened on the fourth of July, this past Friday."  
  
Relena nodded, closing her eyes to begin the tale that might save her life. "It was Friday July 4th, 10:00 AM, and Serena and I were downtown. We'd both heard Minako Aino ---yes, -the- Minako Aino---was in our city at a book signing. She'd released her new book, Thatched Love, and everyone wanted to have it signed by her. I mean, no one had ever heard of an actress who wrote books . . ."  
  
---  
  
The street was crowded, people lining the pavement while standing behind velvet movie theater ropes, screaming and watching expectantly as a long white limousine stopped right in front of the red carpet that lined the ground leading to the entrance of the Minako Aino Book Signing. Pushing bodies cried out as a woman stepped from the limo, her smooth, creamy legs flowing down to small, perfect feet encased in blood red strapped sandals, cute tiny toenails greeting the warm air and covered in a rosy red coloring. The owner of these body parts placed her black sunglasses on a golden blonde head, her well-manicured hands framing the narrow waist that flowed into perfect hips and so on.  
  
The woman walked right past the screaming affection being thrown her way, pausing to wave to anybody in the crowd, then entered the signing just as smoothly, without a glance back.  
  
Two bodies in the crowd were pushed and shoved toward the entrance, one face of the bodies in a wild smile and the other frowning slightly. The first body turned to the second, her voice high with excitement. "Minako Aino waved to us! Did you see? The youngest and most famous-est actress/author---our age, even---waved to us! What are the chances of -that- happening to anyone?"  
  
The second body rolled her eyes, sighing annoyedly as she was shoved even closer to the entrance of the building, and pausing to glare at the person who was screaming in her ear. "Serena, don't be dumb. She didn't even realize who she was waving to. She just waved for publicity. I mean, look at all these reporters and photographers!" The girl gestured toward the hundreds of clicking cameras and talking reporters, all carrying themselves in a holier than thou position. "I bet the only reason she waved was to look important."  
  
*I take it you're not too fond of Ms. Aino, although she is a famous actress and newfound author, am I right?"  
  
---  
  
Relena laughed at Heero, shaking her head for further emphasis. "You think I'm so stupid?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing to little slits. "You want me to say that no, I didn't like her too well, and then you'll have a firm reason to suspect that I killed Minako Aino, all because I said didn't like her. I may be blonde, but I'm not as dumb as you think."  
  
Heero rubbed his neck, looking over at his companions in annoyance. They only offered him the same look he was giving them.  
  
"Look babe," Duo almost laughed at the look he got for that name, "we're not trying to send you to the joint just yet, so don't start worrying about any little tricks you think we may have in mind." At her stubborn stare he shrugged, slouching in his seat. "I mean, you could, but that'd make you pretty paranoid when answering any questions we ask, giving us some grounds to suspect you for murder, shallow as they may be."  
  
Relena's eyes widened and she slammed her hands onto the table, fury within every inch of her voice as she clenched her teeth. "You little---"  
  
"Hey, hey." Duo leaned forward in his seat, shaking his head. "Close your mouth, doll." He smirked, then winked. "Or will I have to do it for ya?"  
  
Zechs and Wu Fei shared humored looks, while their third party just glared at Duo with an exasperated gaze.  
  
Relena looked at Duo, horrified. "Is he," she addressed Heero, "is he -allowed- to f-flirt with me like that?" She placed a hand on her chest, showing off the large diamond ring slipped cozily on her ring finger. "I -am- married after-all, with a child on the way, you know."  
  
Heero cursed under his breath even after Duo stopped laughing abruptly at the statement about him flirting with Relena. "Just continue your story, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, now you want to try and have manners?" Relena rolled her eyes at the glare she received. "Fine, I'll continue. Anyway, when we finally got into the place, it was just as packed as outside, only on the inside there weren't any suitable lines and everyone just crowded around Minako's signing table . . ."  
  
---  
  
Serena's shoulders slumped as she stared at the hundreds of people standing round the pretty blonde. "How are we ever going to get her signature -now- ?" She whimpered, "Look at all those people! We'll get trampled!" She glanced over at the girl who hadn't seemed to hear her. "Relena . . . "  
  
"Huh?" Relena turned her attention from the huge paintings of Minako on the wall and back to her sour-faced companion. "What do you want, Serena?"  
  
"Hell-oo!" Serena glared. "Have you been listening to a word I've said? I asked you how we were going to get Minako's autograph without getting trampled!" She held the book out for further emphasis. "I didn't buy this book just to hold, you know."  
  
Relena looked at the book then back at Serena, an eyebrow raised. "Well, you didn't buy it for any worth-while purposes, that's for sure." She waved off the pout that followed her statement. "Serena, we can always just, you know, go and get an ice cream or something. I mean, look at all these people"---she gestured around the two---"you'd be lucky to even get a glimpse of her face, which you have. Be grateful and stop whining."  
  
"Rele-e-e-e-e-n-a-a-a!" Serena wailed loudly. "I don't -want- an ice cream, I want an autograph!"  
  
The wheat-blonde shrugged. "You could always push and shove your way to the front of the non-existent line, like everyone else is doing." She nodded to the squirming, shouting people. "I mean, since this book signing is just -so- organized and obviously -so- thought out by Minako Aino's superiors, you'll probably only walk away without an eye or a leg."  
  
Serena glared in disgust at her friend. "You know what---"  
  
Relena's eyes widened and she smiled brightly, snapping her fingers in mock glee. "I just thought of something!" She drew Serena in close, whispering: "I bet if you pulled the fire alarm, the people would all leave and then Minako would stay behind because she knew of you, her most -devoted- fan in the whole wide world. Heck, she'd probably give you three -hundred- autographs, or take you out to eat or something."  
  
Serena shoved Relena away as the other girl burst out laughing. Her eyes flickered between hurt and anger. "I knew you didn't care before, but now I think it's inscribed into my head. Thanks a lot, -friend-." She devoted her full attention to Minako, looking hopefully for a way into the screaming crowd.  
  
Relena stopped her laughing to a chuckle and she threw an arm around Serena's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nena [AN: I know, queer name, huh? But I don't really like Sere and I don't like Rena, so . . . work with me people!]. It's just, I can't believe that you're twenty-one and you -still- get all starry-eyed at the idea of meeting your favorite actress. You know, you act like some of the thirteen and fourteen-year-olds here, and that's pretty bad."  
  
Serena shrugged off the offending arm, pouting. "Yeah, well, thanks for making me feel -so- much better. Just . . . thanks a lot." The end of her reply died down as she spotted a space near the front of the crowd where she could squeeze in. Her heart beat rapidly and she ignored Relena's sarcastic comments, dashing off to the little space before a younger girl could get there.  
  
"Good luck," Relena murmured, watching the scene from afar.  
  
"Hey!" Serena ignored the yell as she skidded to a halt in front of a cocky teenage boy, fitting perfectly into the tiny space before him. The screams around her echoed in her ears, but all that mattered was that she was right behind the person standing face-to-face with Minako Aino, her heroine. The conversation between the two was all but interesting, and Serena wanted desperately to shove this girl in front of her out of the way, and to stand in front of Minako Aino herself, rescuing the sweet-natured actress from the shouting people at each of her sides.  
  
And she did just that.  
  
Serena grasped the waistband of the skirt belonging to the person in front of her, yanking them out of the way and taking the position of standing in front of Minako Aino.  
  
*So . . . where is this story going, again?"  
  
---  
  
Duo fiddled with the end of his yard long braid, feet propped up on the table before him.  
  
Relena clutched her purse tighter and glared. "I'm getting to the main part, Mr. Maxwell," She spat out through clenched teeth, "if you'll just be patient."  
  
Wu Fei stopped the tape, flipping it over and starting it up again. "Could you please hurry it up anyhow? You're not the only woman who needs to be questioned today."  
  
"What is it with men and no manners?" Relena seethed. "Although I must say that -Darien-, my -husband-," She gave Duo a hard look, "is -much- better behaved than any of you."  
  
Heero snorted.  
  
She looked up at him and glared. "Especially -you-."  
  
"Would you continue the story, ma'am?" Zechs smiled widely. "I'm waiting for the good part to hurry up and come. You know, the part where you shoot her and get -dragged- here by -we people-."  
  
Relena snuffed at his mocking tone, and at the laughter of his fellow comrades, save Heero. "You -boys- think you're so funny, huh? Well, when this is all over, I just know you all are going to grovel at my feet as soon as you find out I'm innocent and that I really -didn't- shoot Minako Aino, begging me for forgiveness and apologizing all the way."  
  
Heero snorted.  
  
She looked up at him and glared. "Especially -you-."  
  
"Whoa," Duo remarked. "Deja vu."  
  
"So anyway," Relena bit out. "Serena stood right in front of Minako, shaking like a little school girl, yet giddy and happy at the same time . . ."  
  
---  
  
Minako smiled up at the shaking woman, lacing her fingers together before her in a bored sort of way. "Do you have a picture or anything for me to sign?"  
  
Serena jumped a bit when she realized the star was actually talking to her, and she nodded quickly, holding out the book and pen. "I-I read this at least five times," She stuttered out. "You're a magnificent writer."  
  
"Name?" Came the hurried reply.  
  
The former blonde blinked confusedly. "Excuse me?"  
  
Minako sighed and looked up at Serena, smiling sweetly as if she were looking at an idiot. "What's your name? I need a name to write a message." She gestured to the book in front of her.  
  
"Oh! Serena. Serena Tsuk---"  
  
"Got it." Minako shook her head, scribbling quickly on the blank page of the book, then capped the pen and handed both back to the awaiting woman. "Have a great day. Next!"  
  
Serena was shoved out of the way just as quickly as she had gotten to stand before the star, and her book and pen fell out of her hands, landing somewhere away from the defeated blonde as she fell to the floor. The crowd had seen her, and it had spit her out mercilessly.  
  
For a long time Serena sat upon the ground with a hurt expression marring her pretty features, yet not a tear fell from her eyes. A moment later the woman hauled herself to her feet, not bothering to try and find the scattered objects she had brought with her to the signing, only trying to find Relena so the two could go home.  
  
She spotted the wheat-blonde still glaring up at one of Minako's pictures.  
  
"Relena." Serena called, walking up to the other woman in slow, confident strides.  
  
Relena smiled at Serena, then frowned, noticing the other didn't have a book or pen. "Where's your stuff? Didn't she sign it?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Well," Relena held out her hand. "Let me see what she wrote, silly!"  
  
"No," Serena said slowly, a small smile upon her pink lips. "I don't know what she wrote. Frankly, I don't care. How about that ice cream?" She linked her arm through Relena's and pulled the surprised girl along and out of the Minako Book Signing building, not even glancing back.  
  
"You know, Relena," She said. "Minako isn't what I thought she'd be."  
  
Relena nodded. "Most stars aren't ever what they seem to be in person when they're acting on television."  
  
Serena nodded agreeingly. "Which is exactly why I'm going to make sure she never treats anyone else the way she treated me."  
  
The former laughed. "And how're you going to do that? Send hate mail?"  
  
Serena only smiled secretively. "Something like that."  
  
*And the next morning it was reported that Minako Aino was dead. Murdered, actually. I called Serena up and told her the news, and she said she already knew, because she herself was the person who'd killed Minako."  
  
---  
  
Relena sighed. "When she told me that," She said quietly, "I didn't believe her at first. I told her she needed to stop joking around and be serious, and that murder wasn't something to laugh about. Serena hung up the phone on me after that, and then I knew for sure." She looked up and into the cold, probing eyes of Heero Yuy.  
  
"Serena murdered Minako Aino."  
  
~*~  
  
How'd you like it? I hope you did! And I hope you don't hesitate to review!!!  
  
See ya in the next chapter!  
  
Monica AKA Moni  
  
PS:  
  
Did you get anything out of this chapter? If not, re-read it a couple of times, but when you find something a little confusing, DON'T ask me about it in a review. E-MAIL me, and most likely you'll have stumbled upon a very big clue! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Did you enjoy Part 1? Great! No? Maybe you'll like this chapter, then. Who knows! Thank you all for your reviews. Mostly, thank you for making them worthwhile to read in terms of how I can improve my story :-D  
  
Warnings: AU. Lime (In later chapters). Gory, descriptive murder (Later). Anything else would be giving away the mystery. OOC Sailors.  
  
Pairings:  
  
You'll see! Nyah, nyah, nyah!! :-P  
  
Symbols:  
  
--- = Scene change/flashback  
  
* = Interrupt in the memory/flashback by someone else speaking  
  
-word- = Emphasis or Italics  
  
(I hope this isn't too confusing, but I think you'll get it when you start reading.)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
  
Last Time:  
  
Relena sighed. "When she told me that," She said quietly, "I didn't believe her at first. I told her she needed to stop joking around and be serious, and that murder wasn't something to laugh about. Serena hung up the phone on me after that, and then I knew for sure." She looked up and into the cold, probing eyes of Heero Yuy.  
  
"Serena murdered Minako Aino."  
  
Now:  
  
Relena's hands clutched each other as if for dear life while her eyes flitted from each face in the room, picking apart each emotion passing over the features of the person she looked upon. "I told you my story," she said levelly, Duo's frowning face making her fidgety. "I told you the truth. I told you everything you needed to know!" She leaned forward. "Don't you believe me?"  
  
"We have your word against Serena's, and we still need to question her." Wu Fei stopped tape and wrote something down on the pad of paper in front of him. "Otherwise, we'd be judging one-sidedly, and it's not even us you need to be worried about."  
  
Zechs, from his standing position, shrugged his shoulders. "Then again, if you're innocent, you don't need to be worried at all, ma'am."  
  
"You don't think I'm innocent." It wasn't a question. Relena glowered at the men before her.  
  
Duo smiled only slightly. "It's not our place to say right now." He sat up straight and smiled widely this time. "The good news, however, is that for tonight you can go home and sleep tight without having to worry about us for three weeks."  
  
Relena looked sharply at him. "What's in three weeks?"  
  
"Your court date." Hiiro held out three court forms to the woman. "We need you to sign for them. That you'll be there." He took a pen from his front pocket and handed it to her, watching as she signed her name in a neat, crisp signature of wealth.  
  
"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" When no one said anything, Relena stood and took her purse. "Then, I shall be leaving. Good day to you, gentlemen." She nodded curtly to them each and walked to the door, pushing it open.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Chiba?" Wu Fei called.  
  
Relena turned. "Yes?" she huffed impatiently.  
  
"We'll have to ask you not to leave the country." He nodded when she did and rewound the tape as soon as she was gone. "Rude, supposedly important women these days." He muttered wearily.  
  
Zechs laughed out loud along with Duo. "And just think, we have the pleasure of questioning one more before the day is over." Duo remarked to Hiiro, who answered back with a dry, "Oh, joy."  
  
---  
  
Serena laughed in an overly loud manner, swinging her wineglass in a circular motion to get the bubbly liquid swirling. "It makes for a proper toast," she giggled.  
  
Trista Mei (AN: I know that's not her last name, but I don't exactly know how to spell it or anything, and I've just decided to keep it Mei. I hope that doesn't bother you. If it does, I'm terribly sorry, and could you please accept the change?) shook her head, looking around the brightly lit five star restaurant with embarrassed eyes as angry and disturbed stares met her own. "Serena," she said, her tone soft and urgent, "could you keep it down a little? Besides, this isn't even wine. It's sparkling apple cider."  
  
The wineglass was set onto the clothed table with a muffled "thump". Serena frowned, her former glee completely washed from her tired yet young-looking face. "You're right, Trista." Her shoulders slumped and she sat back in her chair, defeated. "I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, it's not everyday you get asked to be questioned due to the murdering of your role model."  
  
Trista nodded sympathetically, taking a small sip of her cider. "I know you feel like everything is hopeless, but I promise you that your innocence will be proved. But, just in case, I hired you the two best lawyers money could buy."  
  
A smile lit Serena's face. "Oh, Trista! Thank you so much!" She lowered her voice as the stares from bothered couples at other tables sent shivers down her spine. "Who are they?"  
  
Trista passed two pictures to the blonde woman. "Miss Amara Ten'oh and Mrs. Michelle Keit. They are the best lawyers you'll ever find in Europe."  
  
Serena gazed at the pictures in girlish fascination. "They're really pretty. Especially Mrs. Michelle. I've heard of them before, too. Aren't they that used-to-be lesbian couple?"  
  
"Serena, lower your voice," Trista hissed, glaring at each and every surprised stare thrown their way from eavesdropping tables. "Mrs. Michelle and Miss Amara aren't an easy pair to come across, you know. They're almost as wealthy as Darien Ommaru Chiba, and that's saying something. Do you know how much money people would pay to get even a -chat- from one of those two?"  
  
"Um . . . "  
  
"Millions," Trista said, taking the pictures back. "Millions. That's how important those two are, so you can't just go around telling people they're your lawyers."  
  
Serena frowned. "Why not? When I go to court, everyone'll know anyway."  
  
"That's not the point. The point has to deal with your second statement. Yes, they were intimate with each other, even engaged."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Trista shrugged. "That's like asking what happened with every other famous couple you've ever seen. Things weren't going as planned and they split. Plain and simple. However," she regarded the other young woman in warning, "they aren't too thrilled with the prospect of their private life gossip still known. It could completely ruin their careers. That is why"---Trista stuck the pictures back into her purse---"we must be hush-hush with the matter. Is that clear? Speak not a word about them with anyone but me. Not even the men who will question you later tonight. Understood?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes but nodded. "This is bogus. I have famous lawyers, but no one besides me and a few others will know about it, plus I don't even get to meet them before my court date, whenever that is."  
  
"On the contrary," Trista smiled, "you do get to meet them. I've set up a date at the Qeim de' Grav casino for next Saturday night. They'll be incognito, but I'll know who they are the instant I spot them. How's that sound?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Serena gushed, lifting her wineglass. "A toast to the best friend I've ever had; you, Trista Mei!"  
  
Trista blushed modestly and raised her glass.  
  
---  
  
"So, Zechs." Duo twirled his braid around. "You going to tell us how in the hell Ms. Peacecraft-Chiba and this other chick got accused for murder, or whatever?"  
  
Zechs smiled at the other expectant stares along with Duo's. "Actually, it wasn't as preposterous as you might be thinking it was. Ms. Aino's butler, Frances, spotted a figure with blonde hair and blue eyes on the Aino premises after calling the police about Minako's murder. The person was Serena."  
  
Wu Fei frowned. "Then that's it. Serena killed Aino."  
  
"No," Zechs shook his head. "No. Minako's murder was messy, poorly planned and horribly bloody. When the authorities found Serena, she was wearing white and she didn't have a spec of blood on her, nor any indication that she had touched Minako Aino that night. Not even a hair particle from Ms. Aino could be found on the woman.  
  
"What the police did find on Minako, though, was a strand of hair belonging to Ms. Relena Peacrecraft-Chiba. Now you'd think that -Relena- murdered the star, yet the woman, at the supposed time of the murder, was at home doing . . . things with her wealthy husband. We found that out the hard way. Anyhow, the hair was still evidence, but since Serena was found on the premises, she was taken in along with Relena. The police are a bit stumped, though, which is why we called you three. The only other people on this case are Ami Barton, Rei Hino and my wife, Lita."  
  
Duo's face broke out into a grin. "How -is- the woman, anyway?"  
  
Zechs smiled, shaking his head. "Pregnant. And cranky. And bossy. The only reason she's on this case is because she somehow handcuffed me to the kitchen counter and threatened me-with a knife, mind you-to never let me free until I let her stay on the case. When I tried to go back on my word later, she tossed my gun out the window of our three-story house and threatened that the next thing out the window would be me. I couldn't do anything to her physically or mentally, so I relented once more."  
  
Wu Fei snickered and Duo laughed out loud. "Man," he snorted, "you're a whipped dog."  
  
Zechs smirked. "Better a whipped dog living in a luxurious home with a beautiful, pregnant wife than a poor, sad bastard with only a fish to keep him company."  
  
Duo glared. "Yeah, thanks, ass-hole."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Wu Fei chuckled.  
  
"Could you three shut up?" Hiiro snapped, listening to the tape over and over. "I think I've found something."  
  
Duo, mood forgotten, smiled over at the angry officer. "Man, I forgot you were there."  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you." Hiiro countered, playing the tape.  
  
Zechs and Wu Fei laughed.  
  
"What is this? Gang up on Duo Day?" Duo growled.  
  
Hiiro glared at him. "Go get a drink or something. You're bothering me." He went back to listening to the tape.  
  
Duo frowned and stomped out of the room, intent upon smashing a vending machine and stealing a Coke.  
  
---  
  
The blonde-haired woman adjusted her blouse, the business-type look of it making her seem more professional and sophisticated than she really was.  
  
Sort of.  
  
Looking over herself one last time, she happened to glance at the clock's reflection in her full-length mirror, and she cursed herself loudly.  
  
"Late again! Late for everything! Can't I do -anything- right?"  
  
Grabbing her purse and car keys from her large vanity table, she headed out of her bedroom only to look forward to an hour or more of questioning.  
  
---  
  
A wet and sloppy sound, accentuated by the annoying drips of condensation to the table below drove Wu Fei over the edge.  
  
"Damnit, Duo! Can't you stop slurping and just -drink- your Coke?"  
  
Duo smiled smugly at the angry Asian. "Did you say something, Wu Fei? I was too busy enjoying this Coke to notice." He took a long slurp from the canned drink.  
  
Zechs looked over at the pair and smiled, then went back to paying attention to what Hiiro had wanted him to listen to.  
  
"Right there. Did you hear what she said? She said---"  
  
"Holy SHIT!" Duo bellowed, spitting his drink out on the floor beneath him as he stared at the woman in the Interrogation Room doorway.  
  
Hiiro frowned at Duo. "No, she didn't. She said . . . what the . . .?" His eyes widened as he looked over at what Duo seemed to be so infatuated with.  
  
Zechs and Wu Fei looked at each other, then at their staring counterparts. Then at what their staring counterparts were staring at.  
  
And their jaws dropped.  
  
Startled blue eyes belonging to the blonde-headed woman standing and staring back at the men who stared at her widened as a voice accused her of something very serious.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Did you enjoy Part 2? Great! No? Oh, well . . .  
  
Anyhow, for the record, was this a cliffhanger? If so, yay! My first cliffhanger!  
  
Part 3 is coming soon, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far! See you soon! Review!  
  
--Monica AKA Moni 


End file.
